


Emergency meeting : Sora's sweets have disappeared !

by Draco_cybertech



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Appleshipping, F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Preyshipping, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Sora detective, Sweet, Yugo being Yugo, implied fruitshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_cybertech/pseuds/Draco_cybertech
Summary: The Lancers were preparing Halloween at Yuya's house, and Shun was beginning to think that MAYBE everything could be alright.Little did he know that the peaceful atmosphere would be shattered once Sora found out that his sweets have disappeared.
Relationships: Dennis Mackfield & Yuri, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 3





	Emergency meeting : Sora's sweets have disappeared !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello/Hi ! o/
> 
> Time for some Presyhipping ! And writing Halloween stuff as well. This one-shot is actually part of a challenge on a Discord server and I was like "Why not gathering the main cast trying their best to decorate the house ?" and it leads to this. And I really love to write Slice of life that doesn't have a real plot. (Just enjoying the fluffyness of the instant).
> 
> Some notes about the context of this one-shot :   
> -Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri have their own body. The same goes for Yuzu, Ruri, Rin and Serena.  
> -Dennis and Yuri are in a platonic relationship.  
> -Yuya and Yuzu aren't yet in relationship, and everyone is like "Please guys JUST DO IT !".  
> -I think Kilo was one of the dog Yuya has in his house ? Not sure about it.  
> -I've been rewatching the anime to have a good mental image of Yuya's house but I didn't catch if there are mention of a garden for exemple or a basement ... So I add it. (What was the point of rewatching those episodes then ? ... I don't know ? *sweat* )  
> -This one-shot takes place one year or less after the ending of the show but consider that the Yu boys and bracelets girls have 15 with Sora and Shun has 18. (As for Dennis, Gongenzaka and Sawatari, they must be aroung 15-16)  
> -I use -san whenever someone would be talking of Yoko or Yusho. I wasn't sure how to mark the difference between them being adults and the rest of the cast. 
> 
> I apologise for the grammar mistakes and mispelling, try my best to avoid it.
> 
> Disclaimers : I don't own anything except the plot. All belongs to Konami !
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !

There was effervescence in the Sakaki's house. And for a good cause ! It's the day of pumpkin, the day of treats or tricks, the infamous Halloween day !

Every Lancers has been invited, plus the Yu and the bracelets girls of all the dimensions. So yes, here they are, trying their best to decorate the house.

(This would have been done in less than an hour if they had been concerting BEFORE putting the decoration.)

But now, Shun is trying to suspend a garland of pumpkin over the front door. The reason for his struggling : has to wait, arms tensed and already on his tiptoes, as his sister Ruri retrieves all of the pins that fell a moment ago.

And why did the pins fall ? Because Yugo ran into Ruri who held the box of pins, after Dennis scared him a little by just saying ''Booh !'' behind his back. An idea from Yuri, who decided that his blond counterpart was slacking too much, and needed a boost of adrenaline.

Currently, Yugo is stuck with Rin by his side, to insure that he wouldn't do anything wrong.

(Why they didn't do it before still amazes Shun, who has to unknot the lights the Turbo duelist successfully tangled.)

The luminous garland was then put with the other garland that he’s supposed to hand, in order to enlighten the hollow pumpkins. Yuya was the creator of this concept, since he couldn't find any pretty decoration that would've done both.

''Need a hand ?'' Asks Yuto as he stops next to the door leading to the dining room, with a box full of fake skulls.  
''Help Ruri retrieving those damn pins, and prevent me from strangling Yugo.'' groans the older Kurosaki.  
''Can't promise anything about your second request.''

The Phantom's knight's user squats next to his sister, and soon they have gathered all of the metallics items.   
And Shun can finally rest a little (his arms begin to burn for how long he stayed in this position) as he throws a final look to the garland. Everything is in place, no puts awry.

Before him, someone has stuck a big sticker of Summoned Skull on the wood surface.

''The door is done. What's next ?'' says Shun.  
''I have to place them in the dining room.'' replies Yuto while slightly lifting the box. ''You can always ask Yoko-san, she's in the garden with Yuri.''  
''I will. Ruri ?''  
''I'll actually search for Yuzu. She said that she needs me for some adjustments with her disguise.''

The three of them go their way.

On the outside, he easily spots the women with the purple haired boy. They seem to be in deep conversation.   
Shun can hear what they say, as he walks toward them.

''Dionaea flytrap is pretty common but they would resist the low temperatures. I could add some darlingtonia, if that suits you best.''  
''That's kind of you. We could place them between the two scarecrows.''

Yoko points out the puppets of straw.

''That would be perfect, in order to keep them out of the light. Always as preventive.''

When he arrives, Yoko turns her head.

''Hello Shun. Do you need something ?''  
''Greetings Yoko-san, Yuri. (Yuri bows slightly his head in return) Actually, it's quite the contrary. You don't have anything to do to give me ?''  
''Let me think about it … Find Yuya, he must be on the second floor. I doubt my son has finished to decorate the entire floor by himself.'' replies the woman.

This was at this moment that Dennis appeared at the corner of the house, probably coming out of the basement. He carries two shoulder bags, and a bottle of water in his left hand.

''Hi Kurosaki.'' greets the entertainer, before reporting his attention to his partner. ''I have everything you need, Yuri.''  
''Thank you very much. Put them delicately down, would you ?''

Dennis does so and Yuri opens the bags, taking out his plants.

''Such a beauty.'' whispers the Fusion duelist, while placing with tenderness the pot in the shadow of the first scarecrow.

Yoko lowers herself to help him but he instantly reacts.

''DON'T ! Do, not, touch, them.''

He uses a harsh tone, almost wrapping his arms protectively around the second Dionaea that was still in the bag. Yoko backs off a little, surprised.

''Let me do the work, I know what I have to do.''

Yuri places them with haste, his movements still swift.

''I suggest that we change our current location and let him rest. There isn't anything left to do outside, isn't it Yoko-san ?'' quickly says Dennis.  
''You're right. Call me if you need anything else, Yuri.''

They all retreat back into the house.

''Sorry for the sudden outburst, but he really cares for them. More than once, people have messed up with his plants. They represent his pride, aside his skills as a duelist.'' explains Dennis once they closed the door.  
''Don't worry, I should have thought about it first. Didn't see it coming since you could touch them.''  
''It's not true actually. I can only carry them inside a bag, but he would never let me hold them. You may not have seen it but inside, they were a wire mesh with compartments for each pot. It prevents them to move if the bag collide with something.''  
''Seems like he trust you enough though.'' speaks Shun.  
''We've been stuck in Academia as roommates for such a long time that he's used to me being around his plants. But as we're talking, there's still work to do !'' adds almost dramatically the orange haired, closing the subject.

''I'll need to buy pop-corns for the movies tonight, I'll probably take Kilo with me.'' answers Yoko.  
''Can I go with you then ?'' asks Serena, walking down the stairs.  
''Of course. Go take the dog leash, inside the first drawer. Everything's alright up there ?''  
''As alright as it can be with Yuya. He's so frenetic that he actually crashes into a wall.''  
''That's Yuya for you.'' giggles his mother.

Shun concludes that they have finished decorating the second floor, and decides to direct into the living room.

Yuto is still here, placing the last skull on the floor, in the corner of the room. Ruri is going to suspend another adornment given by Sawatari, who was probably rambling over and over how amazing he is, and how they must feel honored to have the great new neo Sawatari helping them.   
As Shun walks in, he spots Gongenzaka, transporting plates with cupcakes from the bar to the lowest table of the room. He also sees Yugo from his back, humming while decorating the cupcakes.

''Tadaaaaaaaaaa !'' He declares, while proudly standing with one of them neatly decorated.

He places it inside a new plate, beaming with joy.

''You see that you can actually do it if you focus a little.'' teases him Rin, who gets up from behind the bar. She holds another bottle of salty caramel that she gives to her boyfriend.  
''That's because you taught me how. Your design is amazing.''  
''Someone need a hand there ?'' asks Shun.  
''Here !'' shouts a voice from his back.

He feels someone jumping on him. When he turns his head, he recognizes instantly the distinctive blue hair.

''Sora.'' He says, amused. ''Don't tell me I have to buy again sweets, because you ate every single one of them ?''  
''You're a meanie.'' pouts his partner, taking out the lollipop he was eating. ''I need to split the candy packs inside the baskets that Yusho-san gives me, and stick the lollipops into the foam supports.''  
''Alright, let's do this.''

Shun follows Sora to the main table. It's covered up by the plastic coloured envelopes, the baskets on the verge of the table. The younger gives him scissors and soon, both of them are dividing the sweets in equal quantity.

''Tagada, crocodiles, Dragibus, marshmallows …'' counts Sora, while gathering the empty bags to throw them in the trash bin. ''Pumpkins, gummy bears … Everything is here !''  
''Wouldn't doubt it if I were you. I was the one in charge of buying this ridiculous quantity of sugar.'' teases Shun.  
''Come on, you're also the one who mixed up gummy worms and gummy bears.''

A faint blush colored his cheeks.

''I won't make the same error twice. Specially after you nearly make me deaf with your whines.''  
''What did I do in my precedent life for deserving such a nasty boyfriend ?'' complains the blue haired  
''No hugs if you're still whimpering.''  
''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Anything but this !'' shouts the smaller duelist.

In the background, the others were fondly watching the two bickers.  
Sora threw himself on Shun and he caught him easily, being accustomed.

According to Sora, he's the best person to give hugs among the Lancers, a fact that was later confirmed by Ruri, Yuto, Sayaka, by extension Sawatari in memory of the time that he caught Reira while traumatizing memories come back from her past, and most surprisingly Kaito. ''You never refused to give a hug to Haruto. No wonder why he grew fond of you, despite us being rival.''

Never Shun had felt the need to flee with his Raidraptors so much, and he would have if his boyfriend, sister and best friend didn't decide to attack him at the same time. He fell from the impact, but didn't have the heart to at least pretend to be mad at them while they were all smiling. (Even if his back hurt for an entire hour.)

Sora gets off the Raidraptor' user after a good minute, before taking off the stick of the lollipop he was eating.

''Oh, already finished it.''  
''You will caught stomach ache with how much sugar you will have eaten by the end of the day.'' warns Shun.  
''It's actually my first. Don't want to miss those ones.'' replies Sora while walking toward the kitchen, his hand waving toward the sweets on the table.

He slaloms between Rin and Yugo and arrives in front of a cupboard, the most at the left. He opens it and takes off a box. He lifts the cover … Only to find it empty.

''WHERE ARE THEY ?!''

Sora shakes the box, not believing that his precious sweets had disappeared.

''What's happening ?'' asks Yuto and Ruri in concert, while Sawatari almost dropped the fake bat he was holding at the sudden outburst.  
''They're all gone !'' screams the Furnimal's user. ''My personal reserve ! How on Fusion it is even possible ?''  
''My name is YUGO not Fusion !'' replies automatically Yugo.  
''I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOUR DUMMY !''  
''WHO DID YOU CALL A DUMMY ?''

The two are now standing against each other, Sora on the tiptoes as he glares at Yugo.

''Everyone calm down !'' ordered Gongenzaka. ''I, the man Gongenzaka, will help you solve this problem. Do you remember when was the last time you have seen the box ?''  
''It was when I left it there, as Yoko-san said that it was a safe place and that no one will touch it. Who has the REALLY bad idea to take them ?!''  
''Maybe you don't remember eating them ?'' asks without thinking too much Sawatari. ''Would not be surprising.''

But Sora shakes his head negatively.

''No, those were the ones Shun offered me last week because it's Halloween. I specially set them aside, and I promise to give Yuya a piece, since he was almost drooling on them.''

Sora sharing his sweets ? That's new, but Yuya is his closest friend after all. If he gave him the same puppy eyes that Yuto does, that would explain a lot.

''We could always ask everyone if they have seen them.'' suggests Rin. ''Maybe someone thought they were also part of the ones on the table and took it with him ?''  
''We have to do an emergency meeting !'' whines Sora.  
''You aren't a bit overdramatic ? They won't fly away, you know.'' answers Shun, as he pats delicately his boyfriend's hair. It has the effect of making him calm down a little. 

But the mystery is still here : Who takes Sora's sweet ?

''YOU !'' as Sora points his finger toward Sawatari. ''What did you do this last hour ?''  
''I-I-I was hel-help-helping in the gar-gar-garden and co-co-comes here to hel-hel-help Ru-Ru-Ruri.'' replies while shaking the Lancer. ''Ask he-he-her, didn't co-coc-come near the ba-ba-bar !''  
''Is it true what he said ?'' asks Sora to the youngest Kurosaki.  
''I was with him all the time while he was in the living room, but I don't know for the garden part. I was lending a hand to my brother in the front hall and after, to Yuzu upstairs.''  
''As for me.'' adds Yuto. '' I was transporting the carton boxes from one room to another. I've seen everyone in this house at least twice.'' he said as a joke.

''Moving to the next person … Gon-chan, where were you ?''  
''The man Gongenzaka was lifting the scarecrows and pumpkins for Yoko-san. I arrived after Sawatari and Ruri inside the living room, and waited that Rin and Yugo finished their cupcakes, before transporting the plates to the low table.''  
''I was only there after Gongenzaka put the first plate on the table.'' groans Sora. ''Can't be sure about anything that happened before. Shun ?''

He rolls his eyes but complies to his boyfriend request.

''Was suspending the garlands of crepe papers in the front hall and the one with the hollow pumpkin. I then go outside and see Yoko-san with Yuri and Dennis, and come back, only to find you with the others inside the living room. But, you know that it's not clever to give you something and then take it back ?''  
''I wanted to know who you met in fact, nor that I doubt that you're the responsible. So, nobody has an idea of who could have taken them ?'' asks Sora as he turns around to face them.

They all shake their heads.

''Don't give up Sora, we still didn't ask Serena, Yuya, Yuzu, Dennis, Yuri, Yoko-san and Yusho-san.'' tries to cheer up Ruri.  
''Asking me what ?'' speaks Serena, as she was carrying the groceries bags. 

Shun only realises now that someone was closing the door.

''You didn't touch to my sweets, did you ?''  
''Why would I do such a thing, except to annoy the hell of you ?'' She replies, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
''You do know what happens to them !''  
''Sadly, I don't.'' replies the Fusion duelist while shaking her head. ''What's the problem here actually ?''  
''Sora finds the box empty, and the last time he saw it was when he left them in the closet.'' explains Shun. ''We search for the one who took them.''  
''Good luck then.'' Serena answers, walking to the fridge. ''There're so many people that it will be difficult to track each one down. Plus, we don't always remember what we were doing and in which order.''  
''At least, I would try.'' answers dryly Sora. ''Rin ?''  
''I was outside for the most part with Gongenzaka, before I was called to … Watch Yugo.''

When Yugo didn't say anything, she gave him a hit with his elbow. That was radical : the Turbo duelist instantly wakes up from his lethargy and quickly adds.

''I was with Rin-rin and before with Dennis. He scare me with his mask !''  
''I admit that he's done a pretty good job with it.'' declares Sawatari. ''Wasn't expecting him to actually, mimic Shadow Ghoul.''  
''Always better that your parody of your Abyss actor – Superstar.'' comments Sora.  
''Say that again ?! My Superstar is the most beautiful disguise in the whole party !'' shouts Sawatari.  
''Here we go again …'' sighs Yuto, still holding a box of ornaments. ''Can we guys try to at least, search for the sweets ? They must be somewhere in the house, they can't walk or fly by their own.''  
''Why are there so many noises ?'' asks Yoko, as she carries the pop-corn she and Serena bought earlier to the kitchen. ''Great job, Rin and Yugo.'' as she notices all of the cupcakes decorated.  
''Thanks !'' reply both the Synchro users, speaking up to be heard among the uproar.

''EVERYONE CALM DOWN !'' finally screams Ruri, who was slowly losing his patience.

This has the effect of silencing all of the persons inside the room.

''Sora and Shun, you're going to the garden to find Dennis and Yuri. Yugo and Rin, search inside the kitchen. I will cover the living room with Yuto. Gongenzaka and Sawatari, go upstairs and try to find Yuzu and Yuya, the latter will be more helpful since it's his house.''  
''I will go to the basement. There might be someone who has carried back some decorations and accidentally, took the sweets with.'' declares Serena, having finished to put inside the fridge the groceries, before going out.  
''I, the man Gongenzaka, will carry with success this mission.'' The Superheavy samurai's user climbs the stairs heavily, followed by Sawatari.  
''Yugo, this is not a race, so paid attention to the dishes.'' reminds Rin, as she and Yugo walk back to where they came from.  
''I will Rin-rin.'' answers with confidence her boyfriend … before knocking over a glass full of water.  
''YUGO !''

Ruri and Yuto shake their heads, having already predicted that his Synchro counterpart would do something like that, before going to a different corner and starting the search.

''So it's just you and I, huh ?'' says Shun as he was the only one remaining with Sora.  
''Hurry up, we don't have eternity !'' shouts the Fusion duelist as he rushes to the door.

In the background, Yoko smiles at the sight of all this bustle. So much for sweets.

Outside, they spot Yuri who was still occupied with his carnivorous plants. He's wearing gloves, holding a cutter and taking off the dead leaves. Near him, there is a watering can.

''Give me the potting soil, would you ?'' orders Yuri, as he cut another leaf.  
''The potting soil ?'' repeats Sora.  
''Ah. I thought it was Dennis. What do you want ?'' as he turns around. ''I'm pretty busy here, so make it short.''  
''Did you touch to a pink bag with halloween sweets inside ?''  
''I was here all along so no, don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you ask the others ?'' says the annoyed purple haired.  
''Already done but we wanted to make sure that you didn't take them by error.'' declares Shun.  
''Tssssk, pretty sure that Fusion has eaten them. He's a walking stomach after all.''  
''That isn’t nice of you, Yuri.'' declares Dennis as he comes back from the basement. ''Before you ask me.'' he adds quickly. ''I met Serena down there and no, didn't see what you're searching.''  
''We can always help her, I suppose.'' sighs the Furnimal's user.

They go to the basement and for 15 minutes, rummaging through every box that might have been moved. But as Serena put down the last one, they didn't see any sign of his bag.

''I will recheck a second time. You guys can go.''  
''Thanks Serena.''

When they come back to the house, they see Yuya sliding along the pole.

''Who needs my help today ?'' asks cheerfully the entertainer duelist.  
''Me.'' replies Sora. ''I need you to search in every single one corner of this house a pink bag with a star on it, and sweets inside.''  
''So, let's begin by the main hall !''

They search through the shoes closet, the wardrobe, Yuya even asks Shun to move some furniture but aside dust that makes him cough, they don't see anything. They went upstairs but didn't have more chances in every room they went across, from Yuya's room to the bathroom and finally the attic.   
They crossed the path of Sawatari and Gongenzaka, while the second was lifting the bed inside the guest room and Sawatari inspecting the floor.

''You're sure you didn't forget them at Kurosaki's apartment ?'' re asks Yuzu that they encounter when searching inside the guest room.  
''Our apartment.'' corrects the said owner. ''And why would the box will be here but without the content ?''  
''I don't know, you've said that you search everywhere, but no one as find them so far.'' She complains.

They stay silent after her comment. She's right after all, thinks Shun, so someone had wanted to keep them away. 

But who ?

''It's too bad that Tsukikage isn't there. He would have known if someone has open the cupboard.'' She sighs.  
''Him and Reiji spend their Halloween with their own family. That's why they couldn't come today.'' replies Shun.  
''Sora ?'' speaks Yuya, seeming to have the idea of the century. ''Who was the one who moves all the sweets to the main table ?''

Sora opens his mouth, before shutting it.

''Don't know actually.'' he admits. ''They were already there when I was giving the task to split them.''  
''The person in charge must have set them aside while forgetting it.''  
''I'm beginning to think that someone don't want me to find them.'' groans Sora. ''Alright, let's go back to the living room.''  
''Great idea, Yuya.'' compliments Yuzu.  
''Aaaaaaah that's nothing.'' replies the Odd eyes owner, while furiously blushing.

Sora was about to make some remarks concerning the two obvious lovers that can't get a hint, (When would they FINALLY confess to each other ? Even Yuto has taken the plunge and believe him or not, it wasn't that easy with a certain overprotective big brother there.) but Shun silences him with his hand. After a few seconds, he takes it off and gives him a quick kiss on his lips, as a silent pardon.

''That's not fair.'' pouts Sora. ''You're the only one who can do it whenever you want. I have to actually, draw your attention and then, maybe you will lower your head and …''  
''You will grow taller and besides, you're the one who can give surprises hugs, not me.''  
''That's not the point !''

At the exclamation, Yuya and Yuzu eventually stopped gazing at each other, and coughed awkwardly.

''Alright, let's go continuing what we were doing.''  
''We would have been if you didn't start to …''

This time, it's Yuya who claps his hand on his mouth.

When they go downstairs (Shun notes that it will be nearly 7pm and they will start the movie session in less than an hour), everyone is gathering there, including Yoko and Yusho. The man has been gone for two hours, having been summoned by Reiji to talk a little about the tournament that will take place next week.

''If I summarize.'' begins the older Sakaki. ''You have searched through the basement, the garden, the living room, the front door, the kitchen, Yuya's room, the guest room, the bathroom, the attic ?''  
''And the garage.'' adds Serena.  
''I would like to ask something.'' speaks Yuya.  
''Go on.''  
''Who has gather the sweets here ?'' while pointing with his finger the main table.  
''I think it was … Yuto ?'' declares uncertainly Ruri. ''Or Yugo, one of them.''  
''As we're talking of Yugo … You didn't touch to anything that is eatable ?'' asks suspiciously Sora.  
''Anything but the cupcakes !'' panics the Turbo duelist. ''Otherwise, Rin-rin would give me the cold shoulder. And why would I've searched through the cupboards of the kitchen when I can easily grab something on the table ?''  
''You might have eat some of them if you were the one in charge of gathering them !'' replies back the Fusion duelist.  
''I didn't !''  
''Yes you did !''  
''There were always someone with you, to prove your innocence ?'' accuses Sora.

All of those who were originally in the living room try to remember if at a moment or another, Yugo was alone.

''There's a slight chance that he was, when I have to go to the bathroom.'' slowly exposes Rin. ''Ruri has been out, searching for more pins, Sawatari followed her, Yuto was transporting another box, and Gongenzaka wasn't there yet.''  
''But I don't even know whose are yours and whose aren't !'' shouts Yugo, who is définitely upset. ''And why would I specially eat yours when I can have gummy bears ?''  
''There were gummy bears.'' replies with a deadpan ton Sora.  
''As if I would have known ! Besides, you said that me being alone was enough to suspect me, but Dennis has been staying inside the living room for more longer than I did, and way before everyone go there !''

Sora reports immediately his attention to the entertainer.

''I can't prove my innocence.'' declares Dennis, beginning to sweat under the murdering look, ''But it wasn't me, I swear !''  
''Such a weak defense. Anything else to add ?'' says Sora, while activating his duel disk.  
''Don't kill me, they're still someone who cares about me !'' cries Dennis.  
''You mean, me ?'' replies Yuri. ''You can go in full out mode Sora.''  
''YURI !''

As Sora was ready to tear him in pieces with his Frightfur Leo, Shun made the reflection that something was off. Dennis wouldn't have touched them, knowing too well his boyfriend to risk his rage. Yugo was still a good suspect but …

He believes him, since Rin was involved. She has a pretty good sixth sense concerning her blond boyfriend, knowing when he has done something bad, either breaking a glass or forgetting to put the socks into the washmachine.

He throws a circular sight to the assembly of people and redo the summarize of all their defenses : Yuya and Yuzu were upstairs all the time, Yuri out, Gongenzaka mostly too with Yoko-san, Serena outside and gone to buy the pop-corn, Sawatari was either near him, Yuri or Ruri so he couldn't have sneak inside, (and besides he wasn't discrete and would have been caught red handed), Yugo and Rin always together except this small moment, his little sister was helping him with the front door and then go upstairs, and Yuto …

Now that he thinks about it, Yuto is still carrying the same box since the beginning. However, all the decorations have been set up. And he's carrying his duel disk too, with his deck on it. 

Could it be …

When his best friend begins to panic when he walks toward him, Shun knows he has made the right call.

''Yuto ?''  
''Yes ?'' Everyone can sense the amount of nervosity inside this little word.  
''Give me your duel disk, deck, and this box. Also, you're grounded for a week.''  
''Come on, Shun.'' groans the Dark Rebellion owner. 

Reluctantly, he did it. Shun flips through his deck.

''The Phantom knights of silent boots. That's why nobody has seen or heard anything.''

He scours under the last decorations that haven't been used and retrieves the precious bag.

''My sweets !'' shrieks Sora, as Shun gives them to him.  
''May we have an explanation about this ? I thought you were quite the noble knight of the crew.'' reminds playfully Shun.  
''He purposely mixed my shampoo with the one of Yuya last time we overslept here : have to discolour them and rewash them for like, three times BEFORE I feel better.'' pouts Yuto.  
''No one ever suspected you since it's not typically your character.'' says Ruri.  
''The knight can ask for atonement if they have been offended.''

''How did you find it was him ?'' questions Dennis, who was relieved that he had escaped the wrath of the Frightfur monster.  
''When Yugo said that he wouldn't recognise them in particular. The only one who is able to distinguish them is Yuto, since he was there when I'd buy them. Besides, it wasn't really clever to keep your duel disk with you. Everyone knows that you're a master of ghosts.''  
''May I have to remind you that you spend more than 2 hours searching ?''  
''Now now.'' speaks up the matriarch of the Sakaki who was heating up the pop-corn. ''All well that ends well. Now, everyone on the couch, it's movie time.''

At those words, Yuya dashs to it, claiming the place at the center. Yuzu shakes her head, before climbing behind him on the top part of the couch. Everyone else takes a seat or pillows and makes a comfortable spot. 

From right to left there is : Yuri with Dennis, side by side on pillows, Serena just behind them on a stool, Rin on a chair and Yugo at his feet, crossed legs. Sawatari on another chair, then come the couch with Yusho, Yuya with Yuzu and Yoko, Shun seated on a chair with Sora on his lap, Yuto, still pouting with Ruri on pillows and on the extreme, Gongenzaka who looks like he was in a meditation pose.

''The man Gongenzaka has to recover from the turmoil.'' he said before shutting his eyes.

Yoko, remote control in hand, starts the movie. Bowls of pop-corn were passed from hand to hand (Fun fact, the one who loves them the most is Serena, Sora saying that it tastes too dull.)

At the end of the first movie, (Shun only remembered that it's was something about a serial killer in a spaceship and the crewmates trying their best to keep in good state the ship, until they come back to Earth) they made a break for the dinner Yoko has prepared in the early afternoon.

As promised, Sora gives Yuya one of his lollipops in the shape of a ghost and the two start a discussion about the best sweets that exist in each dimension. 

Yugo is eating some smashed potatoes (Pumpkin isn't his favourite vegetable), the contrary of his girlfriend who is currently talking with Ruri and Yuzu. She's one of the few people to be disguised, since she has been planning it months ago. It's a copy of the dress of Bloom Diva, the Melodious choir, but the fabric is black, with spider-webs covering it. 

Yuri engages in one-sided conversation with Sawatari about the benefits of the cucurbits, while Dennis tries his best not to burst out of laughter by the spark of despair that lightens the eyes of the Abyss actor's user. 

Serena is eating a slice of apple bread, complimenting Yoko on her skills once she finished her bite. The woman is standing with Yusho at her side, holding a glass of grenadine.   
As for Shun, he's talking with Gongenzaka about the last duels of Jack Atlas, who has regained his title of King in the City. He also gives news about Crow and the kids, the adult now working with Security inside the suburbs.

Once everyone finishes his dishes (Yugo engulfed the last bite of his potatoes at the speed of light, when he realizes that everyone was waiting for him) they continue their marathon of horror movies. 

Sometimes, someone rings to the door and either Yuya or Yusho go to it, giving the traditional sweets to the kids saying ''Trick or treat !''.

When they finished the last movie (or when they decided it was the last since everyone was more or less tired), they clean up the empty plates and cups and everyone go to their beds : The Yu boys in the room of Yuya, the bracelets girls in the guest room where Yuzu used to sleep when she stays for the night, and the rest sets up futons on the ground of the living room, except Sawatari who takes the couch. 

Goodnights were whispered and soon, the house was plunged into darkness.

Shun was gazing at the ceiling, his mind a bit hazy but still on his guard as he listened to the breathing of the other occupants of the room. He hears the person next to him moving, before sneaking under his blanket.

''It's cold.'' murmurs Sora, as he snuggles up against him.

Shun turns to face him, and slides his arms around his torso.

''Better ?''  
''So much. Thanks for earlier, Shun.''

Sora kisses him softly, before closing his eyes and stalling in a good position. Shun lets his head rest on the top of his hair, letting him be lulled by the peaceful breathing of his companion.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Yuto being actually the culprit had come to my mind when thinking of his deck and since he can use the Solid Vision too ... 
> 
> There is a little reference to Among us, as I was watching a lot of videos about it later. And it gives me a good idea how Sora would investigate for retrieving his sweets. (I'm still wondering how he can eat so much sugar a day @.@).
> 
> I would like to dedicate this one-shot to Toxictraitor, who is an author of many preyshipping one-shots. Read and love all of them, and this was at this moment that I was like "Preyshipping is definitely my OTP for YGO Arc-V". Sora and Shun deserve love (and hugs) .
> 
> So, this is the end of this story ! If you like it, please, leave a kudos below. :D I accept all type of review !


End file.
